The loudest conflict
by PINN0W500
Summary: This story is about the loud house of course, but what happens in this story is Lisa turned lily into an adult, and while she is trying to reverse the chemicals, The loud family has a tough time trying to keep Lily from their parents. And to reverse it, Lisa needs a chemical from Wisconsin! Which most likely won't go well.
1. Chapter 1

"LUNA! TURN THAT DOWN!" Lori yelled. "Sorry sis! Just found a rockin' new tune!" Luna replied. However Lincoln wasn't bothered by anything, he was playing a video game in his room."Huh? Hey what happened!?" Lincoln exclaimed as his device died."well I guess I should probably get some batteries huh?" He asked himself. Lincoln walked out the door, and as he did a bucket of water splashed right on his head. "Hahaha!" Luan laughed. "Ha ha..." Lincoln said sarcastically as he kept walking not minding the water dripping from his head. But when He reached the staircase,he was hit in the head with a football and past out. None of his sisters noticed until Lynn yelled," Lincoln!" Lincoln woke up about 5 minutes later. "He's waking up!" Leni exclaimed. All of Lincoln's sisters were huddled up above him. "Lincoln I'm so sorry!" Lynn apologized." It's ok, I'm fine." Lincoln replied as he got up and continued walking. "Are you sure you're ok?" Lynn repeated. "It was just a football" Lincoln said.

"where are you going bro?" Luna asked Lincoln.

"I'm uh... I, forgot..." Lincoln answered.

so Lincoln walked back up the stairs, down the hall and into Lola and lana's room. Lincoln inspected the room them relized it was the wrong room, then walked out. "Sorry wrong room" Lincoln said and then walked into his own room. They all looked at each other with worried faces. Then they returned to what they were doing. "Lana! Get that lizard of my bed!" Lola yelled with a discusted look on her face. "Here Izzy!" Lana calmly said. "What do you give a sick pig?" Luan asked Luna. "I don't know sis." Luna responded " Oinkment!" Luan joked."Hahaha!" Get it?

"Hey Lori, can you take me to the mall?" Leni asked."Sure, but we have to be back by 4, Im going to The Mexican buffet with Bobby." Lori replied.

"Finally my expariment is complete!" Lisa exclaimed. Lisa walked to the door, or tried to, while walking she was so focused on her bottle of chemicals she tripped on Lily's bottle. "WHOA!" She yelled. The chemical flew out of her hand and into Lily's crib. It hit Lily and shattered releasing the chemical that soaked into Lily's skin."Well, That can't be good." Lisa said.

Lily started to grow older. And older, until she reached 21 years of age. "What happened? I heard some glass shatter." Lincoln asked as he walked into Lisa's room."Who's that?" Lincoln asked pointing to lily." She is your youngest sister, who is no longer young."

"Lisa what did you do?!" Lincoln asked. " Unlike me, I misstepped and stumped on Lily's bottle" she answered." Thus releasing the vile of chemicals from my grasp." "What happened?" Lily asked. " You can talk?" Lincoln asked Ignoring Lily's question. " yes while her body aged, her brain also aged." Lisa remarked. " We can't let anyone else see this" Lincoln said." See what?" Lana asked standing by the door. "Nothing, just uh,go back to your business." Lincoln spoke. "What did you guys do?" Lana asked walking in the door.

"Who is that?" Lana asked. "That's Lily." Lincoln said. " no it's not." She responded. " I spilled my experiment on Lily and she grew older." Lisa said. "Hey everyone Lisa turned Lily into an adult!" Lana yelled. "Lana!" Lincoln barked. Everyone ran to Lisa and Lily's room." Lana why did you do that?" Lincoln asked in an angry tone. " " I'm, Old!" Lily announced. " Come on Lily, don't let aging get you down, cause then it would be to hard to get back up! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked. Everyone sighed except for Leni.

" Very mature Luan " Lily spoke, and then everyone gasped." Well, my face has GROWN with surprise, hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked again." This is not the time Luan." Lori said. " are yo- " Luan was in interrupted by Lori. " LUAN!" " so what are we gunna do about lily?" Lola asked. Then everybody looked over at Lisa, " Lisa, can you make a potion to turn Lily back?" Lola asked.

(Authors note) Hey guys, or gals, hope you liked the first chapter of the story!If you find any misspelling please let me know and I will get right on it! The loud house is my favorite show as of now so I really hope you like my fan fiction! Enjoy the next chapter, and I know authors notes annoy some people, so I won't put any more into any of the chapters...Oh and this is my first fan fiction so many f its a little short I'm sorry, I wasn't told how many words to put in my story...


	2. The loudest conflict chapter 2

Lisa couldn't hear because she was so focused on mixing more chemicals."Lisa?" "yes?" She responded still mixing her chemicals." Can you make a reverse potion?" Lola asked slowly. " yes, I can, can't you see I'm working on it right now?" She said, not looking up from her chemicals." Hey kids how come it's so quiet up there?" Their mother asked as she was walking up the stairs."everything is fine!" Lori said hoping their mother would not reach the top of the stairs, and she did, she stopped half way up the stairs and said" ok, if you say so."

" So, uh, Lisa?" Lori hesitantly asked " how long will it take to make the potion?" Lisa responded with" well it took me about a couple weeks to perfect the growth potion" Then of course Luan had to make a joke about it." well I kind of like Lily like this, she's really GROWN on me. Haha! Get it?"

" Luan you should probably go..." Lori said. " Don't you mean, I should probably, GROW?" Luan responded." Hahaha! Get it?" They all look at her with unsatisfied faces. " seriously what are we going to do about lily?" Lori asked. " you should probably get her some cloths sis" Luna answered looking at lily, who was only in a diaper. " Well I had nothing to do with this, so um, I'm just gunna go" Lola said. Almost everyone else backed away slowly, then sprinted away, except for Leni, Luan, and Lana, they all looked at each other." Isn't that that rude?" Leni asked discusted.

"well while Lisa works on turning lily back We should probably get her some cloths" Lincoln explained. " I could get some cloths for lily" Leni walked out of the room to get some cloths for lily." Could somebody please get me out of this crib!" Lily whined." Just get up and walk out" Lincoln said. Lily stood up, and jumped out of the crib as she was instructed." Thanks Lincoln" lily said." Lisa was your potion supposed to do this?" Lincoln asked. " No, actually the subject was supposed to drink the chemicals, then they would travel through the subject's body and into his or her brain which would cause only his or her brain to age so that you could have more intelligence." She said " then how did Lily's whole body age?" Lana jumped in the conversation.

" I spilled the chemicals on Lily's body so it most likely soaked into her skin." Lisa responded." Well that make sense, I guess" Lana said." Well how old is she? " Luan asked." She should be around 21 years of age" Lisa answered." So your like a wizard?" Lana asked. " Hey! What do you call a wizard from outer space? A flying sorcerer!" Luan joked" hahaha! Get it?" "Do you have to joke all the time? " Lana asked.

"wait where's lily?" Lincoln asked. Then Lincoln turned to the window and saw that it was open. " she must have climbed out the window!" Lincoln said answering his own question. Lincoln ran down the stairs and opened the door." Hey Lincoln, where are you going?" Mrs. Loud asked. Lincoln responded with," I'm just, uh... going, for a walk, you know, to get some fresh air and, stuff." " sense when do you get fresh air?" She followed up her question. " sense, right now" Lincoln said. " well ok, if you say so." She said

Lincoln ran out the door, only to find lily laying on the ground. Lincoln slowly walked over to lily." Arent the clouds beautiful? Have you ever just layed down and looked at the clouds?" Lily asked. "Uh, no I haven't, but- " Lily interrupted him." Lay down." She said. " well, I guess." He said.

Lincoln layed down on the ground beside lily. "How did you get down here" Lincoln didn't answer because she was so focused on the clouds." That doesn't mater" she then answered. Lincoln then got up off the ground. " Lily get up" Lincoln said. Lily obeyed Lincoln and got up. "Do you think I can get a drivers license?" Lily asked.

"You would have to go to driving school first." Lincoln informed. " how long does that take?" Lily asked. " I don't know." Lincoln answered." But you probably don't have enough time." " Lincoln bring lily back in here!" Lana yelled from the window. " okay!" Lincoln yelled back." Well guess we should go back inside" Lincoln suggested.

" Okay, let's go" Lily responded. So, Lincoln and Lily walked back inside, then up the stairs. And Thankfully, their parents didn't see them. " so Lisa! How's the potion going?" Lincoln asked walking in the room. " I would prefer you didn't call it a potion." Lisa answered, still stirring and mixing chemicals." Well, what do you want me to call it?" He asked. " chemicals are fine, but there are a lot of other words for potion." Lisa said.


	3. Chapter 3

" well I'm sorry that I'm not a scientific genius like you." Lincoln said. " that's fine, Not everyone is as smart as me." Lisa boasted. Leni walked in the room with some cloths for Lily. " well I got some cloths from the mall." Leni said. " that was quick." Lana said. " well we had to be back by five so I made sure we got what we needed quick." Leni responded. " Thanks Leni." Lily said. " no problem lily!" Leni replied.

Lily put on the cloths and asked how she looked, every answered with a casual "good" or "nice." With everyone knowing perfectly well the cloths she put on didn't match each other. But no one wanted to say anything because they didn't want to hurt her feelings. They thought she still had the mind of a small child, but they were wrong.

Lily smiled. Then she sat down in her crib. " Lisa how are the 'chemicals' going" Lincoln asked. " Theres a chemical that I need that I don't have" Lisa replied." Well where do we get this chemical that you need?" Lincoln asked." Once I told a chemistry joke! But there was no reaction! HAHA! get it?" Luan joked. " yeah, we get it." Lana said. " Yeah I know, chemistry jokes are sodium funny! HAHA! I slapped my neon that one! Get it? Get it?" Luan joked again. "That was terrible." Lisa said. " I would tell all the good ones, but they argon! HAHA! Get it?!" She joked again.

" Well as I was saying before Luan interrupted me," - Luan actually interrupted Lincoln this time" Well I'm sorry I made you Sulfur!" Then she burst out laughing as everyone stared at her." Ge- haha, get- ha he, get he, get it?" " Yeah, Luan, we get it" Lana said. " I don't " Leni said.

"could we just get back to the task at hand!" Lincoln asked angrily. "Lisa,Where do we get the science stuff you need?" " you will usually find it in Wisconsin." Lisa said. " I'm sorry, did you say Wisconsin? Oh I love their cheese!" Lana said excitedly. " We have to go to Wisconsin?" Lincoln asked. " Well uh, if you want Lily to be back to normal then yes, I need this ingredient and it says it is only manufactured in Wisconsin and a few other places." Lisa explained.

" Where in Wisconsin? " Luan asked. "It's sold in a shop in West allis, Wisconsin dells and in Milwaukee." Lisa responded." Isn't there another way?" Lincoln asked. " Well there are a couple other places in Texas, Florida, and Oklahoma, and a few other places, but Wisconsin is the closest." Lisa answered.

" How are we supposed to get to Wisconsin?" Lincoln asked doubtfully. " well I suppose I could attempt to make a teleporter." Lisa replied. " a teleporter...? Why haven't you told me you could make a teleporter.?" Leni asked " I could get to the mall quicker!"

"well then Lisa, you get to making that teleporter." Lincoln said. " well what are you guys gunna do?" Lisa asked. " I was thinking of taking Lily to Gus's Games and Grub to play some games and eat pizza." Lincoln answered. " ok, that sounds good." Lisa said.

Lincoln took Lily out the door without their parents noticing, and headed to Gus's games and grub. While they were walking they talked about what Lily knew. Lincoln asked questions like "do you remember that time.." Or " do you know math well?".

Then they arrived.

Authors Note:

Hello guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I know it's short but I've been really busy lately, and if I made any errors or grammar mistakes please let me know... Have a wonderful day! And new chapters will be coming soon because I have more time on my hand. Thanks!


End file.
